Hijōshikina Kurama
'''Character First Name:''' Hijōshikina '''Character Last Name:''' Kurama '''Nickname: (optional)''' Hijō Shi Illusionary Demon of the Mist. (For later purposes) '''Age:''' ''13'' '''Date of Birth:''' 5/21 '''Gender:''' Male '''Ethnicity:''' ''Mizugakuran'' '''Height:''' 5'4 '''Weight:''' ''110 Ibs'' '''Blood Type:''' AB '''Occupation:''' Student District Kage '''Scars/Tattoos:''' N/A (for now) '''Affiliation:''' Mist '''Relationship Status:''' Single '''Personality:''' Hijōshikina is a very laid back person and is indeed very friendly. Despite what happened to him in his younger years, he is still rather happy. Sometimes when having memories of seeing his parents dead, he likes to be alone and is depressed however usually when he's not having those memories, he is always messing around, trying to have a good time. He is lazy but doesn't mind doing things. Hijōshikina also is sadistic when it comes to fighting and also has psychopathic tendencies once and a while. Sometimes he hears a voice inside his head however for the most part, he ignores it. With nothing more to say, he likes to meet new people, have fun, be lazy and just be himself. '''Bloodline/Clan:'''Edit Kurama Clan the Kurama clan (鞍馬一族, Kurama Ichizoku) is a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users. This talent in genjutsu is due to the kekkei genkai that the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. '''Techniques:''' ''(( Special attacks etc... follow the template below for any and all techniques added,))'' '''''Name: '''''(what is the name of this technique?) '''''Romaji:''''' (this is optional; what is this technique in Romaji/translated japanese?) '''''Rank:''''' (what is the rank of this technique? bear in mind that you need to base this upon limitations per character on the Rules & Regulationspage. E-rank is lowest, S-rank is highest.) '''''Type:''''' (does this technique fall under a certain element or is it a bloodline technique or other?) '''''Prerequisite(s):''''' (does this technique require any condition, object or otherwise before it can be used?) '''''Description:''''' (describe what exactly this technique looks like, how it works and how it effects/affects the opponent.) '''Element One:''' * ''(( Wind,'' * ''Fire,'' * ''Lightning,'' * ''Water,'' * ''Earth,'' * ''Light,'' * ''Dark,'' * ''Spirit.))'' '''Element Two:''' * ''(( Wind,'' * ''Fire,'' * ''Lightning,'' * ''Water,'' * ''Earth,'' * ''Light,'' * ''Dark,'' * ''Spirit.))'' '''Weapon of choice:''' ((You wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) '''Weapon Inventory:''' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. '''Allies:''' ((Your village ect.)) '''Enemies:''' ((Your enemies, rivals)) '''Background Information:''' At the age of six was when he watched his parents fight off a group of thugs to protect him. Hijōshikina had no siblings at all. No sort of cousins that he knew of. It was later that very evening when another group of thugs came to his home and slaughtered his parents however leaving the boy be. The next morning, Hijōshikina began his original routine by walking over to his parents' bedroom to wake them up considering he was the early bird in the family. Though as he only came to a halt after stepping in a liquid about seven feet from the door to their bedroom, he looked down to see that it was a crimson color. Knowing that it was blood, his eyes widened at the sight of it while he then looked forward to the door that was covered in rice paper about half way up. Beginning to run to the door, he would slam it open as he saw both of his parents mutilated. Blood was everywhere and their heads were pinned to the wall by swords with their eye sockets empty. Running over to their bodies, he then fell to the floor on his knees while his eyes seemed to be popping out from the amount of shock he was in. With the mind set that he was all alone, he heard a could footsteps behind him in the hallway with some voices coming from it. Now knowing that he wasn't alone, he then started to cry slightly with only a few tears leaving his eyes. Quickly regathering his being, he looked around as he saw a cloth bag. Grabbing it quickly, he would stuff in a long, sleeveless coat that held a high collar to it as well as a pair of black pants that seemed to be a bit baggy. They were indeed his father's clothing that he wore during his time as a ninja. After gathering the important things in his parents' bedroom, Hijōshikina then came across an armband that held on it the symbol of the Hidden Mist Village. Not knowing what the symbol was, he then stuffed it into the bag to only run silently over to the door. Still in shock, he would let a few tears drop to the floor as he looked out of the door for the people that were within his home. Seeing nobody, he then ran towards his bedroom and closed his door quietly. Stuffing more of his clothing into the bag, he then thought of how he was going to get out. Even though Hijōshikina was at a young age to not even know what to do in this situation, he remembered what his parents told him a year prior to this event that if something were to happen, to stay as calm as possible and gather some clothing to only get out as fast as possible. Forgetting about the bag of money that his parents set aside for him, in case of this situation, Hijōshikina ran back to their room with the back after opening his door. Getting into their room, he looked for the bag as he found it, it was kinda heavy but no matter. He shoved it into his bag as he then heard the voices again. More tears rolling down his cheeks, Hijōshikina didn't know what to do but then he went up to his mother's head as he said "I'm so sorry mommy..." He then pulled the sword out of her skull and the wall since it wasn't in there too tight. He then gagged a slight bit as he saw the head fall to the floor and gush a little blood on his foot. He walked over to a wall that was to lead to the outside as he quickly cut the rice paper and climbed out of the house. Nothing more to do at that point, Hijōshikina ran like hell to where he could get to safety. Coming across some people once and a while, he then pulled out the armband to show it to the people as they said that, that was the symbol of the Hidden Mist Village. Hijōshikina not knowing where that village was, he pulled out the bag of money as he asked them to take him there. Giving them the bag of money, he then stayed with them for a couple days as they set off from the Land of Fire to the Land of Water. Knowing something had to be there, he ventured. Once he reached there, he was only a year older since they took forever for him to get there but once they reached Kirigakure, they left him in the midst of the town. Not knowing what to do from here, he simply wandered for a while until he came across. Seeing a huge building off in the distance, he would run towards it as he then opened the door to see nobody on the ground level of the building. Wondering where everybody was, he would walk upstairs as he heard some people talking but then they went silent as Hijōshikina knocked on the door. Hearing a voice telling him to go in, Hijōshikina opened the door as he walked in and said "My name is Hijōshikina Kurama. I came here because I found this in my father's chest where he kept his valuable items from his days as a ninja." Placing the armband on the desk, Hijōshikina then reached into the back as he pulled out the coat that he took that was indeed his father's as he place it on the desk as well. Seeing the man sitting at the desk ponder a bit, he heard him tell the other man within the room to get Hijōshikina an apartment within the village and to look after him until he was old enough to join the Academy. Hijōshikina didn't know what the Academy was but it sounded to him like a school. Sighing softly, he gathered his items from the man's desk as he bows and says "Thank you, sir." Turning around quickly to run out the door to catch up with the man. Hearing him speak, he heard the word Mizukage as he asks "What is a Mizukage?" The man then looked to Hijōshikina with a face of doubt as he explains to him such things. Keeping in mind that this man was going to be taking care of him until Hijōshikina could join this so called "academy", he lived his life as if it were the same but now pretty much alone. He didn't really leave the apartment but always watched kids play outside. Over six more years, Hijōshikina grew to be 5'4 as well as a rather nice boy even though what happened to him. He now had his eyes set on being a ninja while he went to the Academy for the very first day. However, little did Hijōshikina know that he was a very special part of the Kurama clan. He was the Kurama that would end up havig such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. Nobody knew it yet though and neither did he. '''Approved by:'''